This invention relates to tractor cutting implements having multiple cutting chambers, and more specifically, to structure for permitting vegetation that has been flattened by at least one wheel of a tractor to be adequately cut by the implement.
Cutting implements or decks which are usable with lawn and garden tractors and which have multiple cutting chambers are typically constructed with skirts or walls which extend downwardly from the top surfaces of these decks. These skirts are provided, in large part, to retain a substantial portion of the vegetation that is cut, as well as the debris that is disturbed, from escaping from the inside(s) of the chamber(s). When constructed, however, these skirts are often manufactured to be higher at the fronts of the decks than they are at the rear portions thereof. As a result, the cutting plane of the blade carried within a particular chamber falls below the lowest portion of the front of a particular deck, thereby leaving an open gap. With this type of construction, a number of difficulties have been created.
Specifically, at least two difficulties relating to the manufacture of the above constructed decks have been noticed. First, because the skirt is higher at the front of the deck than it is at the rear thereof, grass and other debris is sometimes thrown from underneath the far left chamber. This results since the cutting plane of the blade therein is slightly below the front of that chamber. Accordingly, when using a deck with this type of skirt, one is left with an unpleasing appearance of cut vegetation or debris that has been thrown on freshly cut grounds. Additionally, this vegetation or debris is also thrown from the underside of the deck and settles on top of the deck. Settlement of such debris often causes an unwanted appearance of an operator""s equipment. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide structure that substantially reduces the escape of materials that have been cut so as to increase the overall appearance of those grounds and equipment.
Second, past designs of implements which have addressed the gap described above have sought to use a baffle which extends across the front edge of the deck. Providing this type of baffle has caused difficulty with the mowing or cutting quality that is obtainable from the deck. This difficulty has existed since implements of the type described are often carried at the middle of the tractor. With this arrangement, the two front wheels and tires of the tractor precede the implement and therefore knock or mat down a strip of grass corresponding to the width of the tire. The difficulty that arises, then, is an inability of the grass to have an opportunity to stand back up or straighten and be adequately cut by the blade(s) since the skirt further knocks over the grass just prior to when it is supposed to meet those blades. This difficulty becomes highlighted when air and vegetation moved by the blade also flattens that vegetation or grass in the area of, particularly, the left front tire. This area is of specific concern since a clockwise rotation of the deck""s blades will begin the flow of air and vegetation within the deck in the left hand chamber. In this case, vegetation or grass that has been run over by a tractor""s left front tire has little time to stand back up prior to being pressed down for a second time by the beginning portion of the chamber""s flow across the wheel""s path. As a consequence, the blade(s) are unable to lift or raise the grass to allow it to be properly cut.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a device that is configured and positioned on the deck to permit the vegetation an opportunity to straighten and be properly cut. Further, it would also be beneficial to provide such a device with an added ability to shield, and thus substantially reduce the amount of vegetation that leaves the deck so as to insure the overall appearance of grounds that have been mowed or cut.
Accordingly, there is provided a device mounted with a tractor cutting implement or deck. The device controls and substantially reduces the throwing of vegetation from the underside of, particularly, the far left chamber. Further, the device permits the deck to deliver a desirable level of cut quality.
To substantially reduce the amount of vegetation and other debris that leaves the far left chamber and portions of the center chamber of the deck, the device takes the form of a baffle, preferably constructed as an elongated metal strip. While a vast amount of debris thrown from the blades ordinarily impacts the inside of the deck""s skirt, the baffle reduces that amount of debris and therefore the amount of debris likely to escape the deck. To do this, it is positioned to extend downwardly from the top surfaces of the insides of the left and center cutting chambers to a point that is slightly above the cutting plane of the left and center blades. With this positioning, vegetation that is impacted by the blade(s) is thrown from their respective edge(s) and is substantially shielded from leaving the underside of those chambers.
To obtain the level of cut quality that can be delivered by the deck, the baffle has been positioned inwardly from the front edge thereof and extends or spans across portions of at least two chambers of the deck. Positioning of the deck at such a location creates a void or non-turbulent area in front of the baffle that allows the vegetation that has been knocked down by the front edge of the deck to straighten prior to meeting and being cut by the left blade. Additionally, extension of the baffle between the two chambers permits the beginning flow of air and vegetation in the deck to be more adequately and quickly conveyed through it.
Additionally, the baffle is provided with a notch. The notch is located on the baffle in a manner that allows it to be aligned with and of the same width as the left front tire of the tractor. Further, the notch provides a higher vertical distance, measured from either the cutting plane or the bottom of the baffle, which allows for additional space that will be needed for grass that has been pressed down by the tractor""s tire to straighten. Consequently, grass and other such vegetation that has been knocked down by that tire is given an opportunity to stand back up and then be lifted or raised so that it can be cut by the left and center blades.
Thus, there is provided a device in the form of a baffle which assists in shielding, and therefore substantially reducing the amount of vegetation and other debris from leaving the underside of the left cutting chamber, and thus the deck, after that material has been impacted by the cutting blade. Additionally, there has been provided a baffle which permits an operator to obtain a desirable level of cut quality from the cutting deck.